All because of a Conference
by Roseabell16
Summary: Bella must cancel her vacation plans with the Cullens because of a conference that Charlie has to go to in Seattle and she has to go to. But who will she run into while she is there. Can she live through possibly loosing Edward if she is the cause?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

All because of a Conference

A/N Ok so here is the setting, it's after the fight with the new borns but before the wedding now on with the story.

Chapter 1  
Bella Pov.

"Stupid Charlie with his stupid job disrupting my stupid plans, grrrrr." I was not happy. It was finally here summer break. The time of the year that I could spend 100% of my time with my own Greek god. Alice had made huge planes for the holidays and Charlie had to go and ruin the plans. I heaved a heavy sigh as I got out of my car to go tell Alice the news. I didn't even get to knock on the door before Alice was there.

"This is so not fair, I spend weeks planning this."

"I'm sorry Alice. I really was looking forward to the vacation."

"What's going on?" I looked up to see my Greek god walking into the room.

"I have not told anyone yet. I thought you might like to do that." Alice told me. In other works you messed up my plans so you can tell everyone why we are not going on vacation. I knew for sure that if I did not go then Edward would not go and Esme would not go without all her children, since it was a  
family vacation, and then Carlisle would call it off if Esme did not want to go. I hoped I could change this outcome but I was not sure.

"Can everyone meet me in the dining room please?" I said in normal tones. I knew they would be able to hear me. I walked in with Edward and Alice to find everyone else there.

"Well as you all know Alice put a lot of effort into getting Charlie to agree with me going on the trip. Well he has been called away for a conference in Seattle for a week and he wants me to go with, I tried to get out of it but he guilt trip me into it sorry." Rose pushed back her chair and started  
storming upstairs.

"It's not your fault Bella." Emmett said before running after Rose.

"Bella we all understand, how about we post pone the vacation, that way you  
can still go?"  
"That's ok Esme I want you guys to still go. And I do mean everyone" I looked at Edward "after all you did protect me from Victoria you deserve a vacation." Both Esme and Edward looked to argue with me. "Please guys just go; I will feel so bad if you did not get to go because of me." I looked at Esme then Edward with my best puppy dog face. It was not very good since I have never really used it, I did not like forcing people into a decision, but for this I was willing to make an exception. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"I need to get you home Bella." He then looked at Carlisle and Esme.

"We can finish this conversation later right?"

"Of course Edward, have a nice night Bella." Carlisle told us while Esme walked over to me to give me a hug.

"If you change your mind just let me know Bella, goodnight."

"Goodnight Esme." Edward and I walked out and got into my truck. We did not speak all the way home. I knew that he would give into my way if I begged so I decided that I would give him a chance to just give up for once and do it my way. We arrived at my house finally. I got out of the truck with just a "see you upstairs". Charlie was sitting in the chair watching some game.

"Did it go ok?"

"It went fine dad, they want to post pone the trip."

"What! Did you tell them to just go ahead without you?"

"Ya I did but I'm not sure of how much good it will do, I tired I'm going to go to bed night." I said frostily. As always I found Edward in my room waiting for me with the bed sheets turned down.

"Bella I know what you are going to say. I don't want to argue with you right now. Plus you need to go to sleep so how about you get a good night sleep and we can talk about it in the morning after Charlie leaves." I was really tired so I decided to give into his request.

"Ok let me go change." I grabbed my things and headed to the bathroom to have my human moment. When I came back Edward was already laying on the bed. I crawled in next to him and used his chest as my pillow.

"You know I bet your pillow is softer than me." He chuckled.

"It may be but I don't want to sleep on my pillow I want to sleep on you." I looked up at him. His eyes were burning with love, passion, and I may have been wrong but I thought I saw some lust. He leaned over and gave me a kiss and started to hum my lullaby.

"I love you my Bella" I quickly fell asleep.

A/N so like it, hate it review please. Also there will be two special guests  
can you guess who and what do you think Edward will do. Again please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol  
All because of a Conference

Chapter 2  
Edward Pov.  
After I was sure that Bella was dead asleep, no pun intended. I left to meet up with my family. I found all of them not far from Bella's house. They knew that I did not like to be far away from her so they came here.

"What are we going to do about this; I spend a lot of time planning  
everything." Alice said.

She was right, we were taking Bella to Europe to show her some of our homes there hoping that she would pick one as our next place to live.

"Alice there is nothing any of us can do." Esme told her.

"Edward did you get anything from Charlie tonight when you listened to him like I told you to?" Carlisle said in an attempt to calm Alice down.

"Yes he is doing it because he feels that with the wedding so close he will not get to spend time with Bella. He knows her mother will be coming soon and that will take up some of his time with her. And with us moving right after the wedding he will not get to see her after except at holidays which he will have to share Bella with Renee and well me. That is why he decided to have Bella come with him, that way he can spend time with her." I felt bad for Charlie; Bella was all he really had left.

"How did he get Bella to agree to go with? I know that she was really looking toward the trip." This made me forget the pity I felt from him.

"He guilt tripped her into it Carlisle. He pulled the well I know you are getting married soon and don't want to spend time with your old father. She felt so bad that she agreed to go."

"Wow I did not think Charlie had it in him. But think of it this way Edward he may never see Bella again so what could it hurt to let her go with. After the wedding she with always be with our family." These intellectual words coming from Emmett mouth made our jaws drop.

"What I can't be smart every now and then. You all act like I'm a complete idiot. O look a squirrel." And just as fast as the insightful moment came it went.

"Well I think Emmett's right Bella should get to spend time with her father. The question now is are we still going to go, I worked really hard for us to just cancel all the plans I made?"

"Your right Alice we will still go. I works out perfectly Bella and Charlie will leave next Friday and will return the following Saturday. We leave this Thursday and come back the following Sunday. We will only be gone two more days." Carlisle decided.

"Well you guys can go but I'm not." There was no way I was leaving my Bella for over an hour let alone a week. NO way in Hell.

"Come on Edward she said that she wanted you to go and enjoy yourself."

"Yes she said that Esme but think do you really believe that without Bella there that I will be able to relax? I will tell her I'm going and then I will follow her when she and Charlie leave. She will never know that I really did not go, I will know that she is safe and if something happens then I will be there every one wins."

"Well if that's really what you want Edward then I guess that is what you're going to do. But if you change your mind just let me know."

"Thank you Esme." I was really thankful that they could see thinks my way. That or they knew how much of a pain I would be without Bella there so they decided that instead of everyone suffering that they would just let me go without a fight."

"Well now that that is settled lets head home." Carlisle said. He walked over to Esme and wrapped his arm around her and they headed for home. I hoped that Bella and I would be like that after we have been together as long as Carlisle and Esme have. I looked around to see the rest of my family leaving  
and went to go back to my sleeping beauty. I sat next to her in the bed and immediately she hugged my waist and used my chest as a pillow. Unbelievable. The pillow has to be more comfortable. But anyway, I spent the night listening to her steady heart beat thinking about how are lives will be after the  
wedding. The day she will be mine forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius  
Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol  
All because of a Conference

Chapter3

Bella Pov  
I woke up to the feeling of stone cold lips moving against mine. I looked up  
to see Edward sitting on the side of my bed looking as beautiful as ever.

"Morning" I said.

"Good morning did you sleep well?" He said with a snigger. I knew what  
that meant. I talked about some stuff…..  
"What did I say last night?"

"O nothing of interest unless you are me."

"You're not going to tell me are you?" How bad could it have been?

"Nope, but you can try and guess?" Ok now he was just playing with me.  
Well two can play at this.

"Nope if you don't want to tell me then that's fine. About this  
trip…" He cut me off with a kiss.

"Let me talk first. Your right I don't get to spend that much time with  
my family so I will go without complaint."

WHAT! No way, this was too easy. It's not…Edward like I guess.  
"Really? You're not going to fight me on this?" Hmmm. Something is  
up…

"Yep, I will go and be with my family promise. Now hurry up Alice wants to  
help you pack."

Man I fell back on my pillow. How did I know that was coming?  
"Ok give me a human minute."

"While you do that I am going to make breakfast for the human." He gave  
me a kiss on the head and left the room. Something was off, like he was hiding  
something from me. Not like when he left but like there was a hidden meaning  
under his words. Well I would figure it out; I may even get it out of Alice. I  
got up to get my shower and go pack for the trip.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

All because of a Conference  
Chapter- 4  
Bella Pov.

"Alice we will only be apart for a week. You can go that long without me can't you?" I was at Edward's house saying goodbye to them. They were heading to the airport to go to Europe but at the rate things were going I might be going with them after all. Alice is being difficult; she really wants me to cry doesn't she? As soon as Edward and I had arrived this morning so  
I could see them off Alice had grabbed me and was refusing to let go. "No who will I play Bella Barbie with, and who will go shopping with me. It will be no fun."

"Alice I don't like doing either one of those things anyway. Plus Rose and Esme are going with so you can still go shopping and besides the point since when did you need someone to go shopping with you?"

"BBBBEEELLLAAA it's not the same. Rose likes doing her own make-up and Esme is my mom, and I can't exactly make her over because well. Esme also likes doing stuff on her own. "

"Alice it's time to leave." Carlisle said.

"NO" Then Alice hugged me even harder. I could feel her shaking, was she crying? Well almost crying at least. "Dad, can we like kidnap her and then tell Charlie we found her?"

"Alice that's very rude, and do you think how Charlie would feel if his daughter went missing?"

"No. He would feel, scared, depressed, lonely, guilty, etc. I'm sorry." Carlisle nodded and Alice sighed.

"Well I guess I will see you in a week." I gave Alice a hug and went to say goodbye to the rest of the Cullens. Emmett ran up to me and practically crushed me.  
"Bella Bear! I am going to miss you. Don't kill yourself by falling in the washer, or stubbing your toe near the beach and drowning ok?"

"I'll try my best Em." I giggled, hugged him again and then went to Carlisle.  
"Bye Bella. We will see you in a week exactly. Ok. Again please don't pay any trips to the ER. I won't be there to help." Then he chuckled.

I just smiled. What's up with this family and my accident proneness? Jesus. Think I can spend one week without entering the ER. I then ran up to Esme and hugged her tight.

"Sweetheart. Behave, and have fun ok. I'm going to miss you a lot." I nodded into her shoulder, then let go. She smiled at me softly, and then went to stand next to Carlisle. I turned to the rest of the Cullens. I stared at Rosalie and gave her a nod. She nodded in response and a small smile on her lips. At least she didn't glare. I then looked at the 2 remaining people. Jasper and Edward; both looking at me intently. I had to look away from Edward for a second because it looked as if Jasper wanted to say something.  
I walked up to him, leaving about 2 feet of space between us. He looked at me warily as if saying "don't get to close, you know what can happen" But I know Jasper wouldn't hurt me, so I leaned in and gave him a hug. At first he froze, surprised at my actions, but slowly he put his arms around me and chuckled. "Ah Bella. Such a fan of Danger." At that I had to laugh, then he  
patted my back then walked toward Alice. I turned to Edward to say our goodbyes.

"I really don't have to go if you don't want me too?" He asked. I didn't want him to go but I could not let him give up his time with his family.

"Edward we have been through this, you need to spend some time with your family, and I will see you soon." I gave him a kiss and hug and watch him head to the car as well. I was trying to keep it together. I think everyone could tell that I was about to burst into tears but I did my best to not let them show. I watched them finish their checks and get ready to pull out. I decided that it was time that I left too. I had another round of goodbyes and headed home to finish packing. This was going to be a long week. A VERY long, excruciating week. God can't Edward just come back. This week better end soon….

A/N Hey guys sorry it's been so long, Finals then Christmas, and then I got into a bad car accident a few days ago. The good news is that I have been told to stay in bed for a while cause of my injuries so now I can write more. For those of you who read Hospitalized I am sending a chapter to be proofed by my beta as soon as I am done uploading this so it should be up soon. And I am working on the rest of my stories after that. I plan to be back on my scheduled this week or the next. Well review please.

-Rose


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius Stephenie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

All because of a Conference  
Chapter- 5

Edward Pov.

I watched Bella from afar. There was really nothing exciting going on, I know I came here to keep an eye on her but they really weren't doing anything for me to have to be worried about. For instance, Charlie got up every morning at 5am and went to his conference. Then my beautiful Bella would wake up around 9 and proceeded to get ready for when Charlie was finished. Charlie normally got back around noon and they would leave the hotel to spend some father daughter time together.

They went to see some shows that Bella wanted to see, even though you could see on Charlie's face the relief when they were over. However on Tuesday, for Charlie's sake, they went and saw a sports game. I was contemplating on whether or not to tell Bella that I was here, we could spend time together while Charlie was gone. But I knew that she would have been mad at me for not going on vacation with my family. On Thursday when Charlie returned to their room, he informed Bella that there was going to be a dinner for everyone attending the conference and their families. Bella appeared to be really excited about going. That night Bella got ready for bed while Charlie was watching the game then Bella got out her phone to give me my daily call. Even though I was following her around all day I still liked to hear all about her day from her, it let me know how she felt, considering I can't read her mind. We talked for about an hour before Charlie said that he was turning out the lights and so it was time to hang up. We said our goodbyes and hung up.

At about 3 in the morning I caught the scent of something that I had never smelled before. It was a vampire and before I knew it I took off to follow them!

A/N next Bella's view of the week REVIEW REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius Stephanie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

All because of a Conference  
Chapter- 6

Bella POV.

I don't know why I ever agreed to come. Charlie got up every morning at the crack of dawn to head for the days meetings. I normally got up later around 9 to start getting ready. Charlie got back at noon and we went out for the afternoon. On Monday we went to go see phantom of the opera. It was one of my favorites and the theater just happened to be showing it. I could not believe that when I said I wanted to go see it Charlie bought two tickets so he could come with me. After that I figured that we should do something that he wanted to do, so on Tuesday we went to go see a baseball game. I took a book to read. Wednesday we just walked around town and did some shopping, well I did some shopping. I knew Alice would have been disappointed if I had spent a whole week here and did not buy a single new thing. I had tried to tell her that I could not afford these stores in an attempt to get out of shopping but all that got me was a fancy new credit card to the Cullen's account. Alice had threatened me with a week long, girl's only shopping trip if I did not spend at least $1,000. So I went wild in the book store and got a few shirts from a Macy's. And that brings me to today, Thursday.

Charlie and I decided to just sit around the hotel for the afternoon. He got back and told me about this big dinner party that the conference center was having tomorrow, and I was glad Alice made me bring a "nice" dress. After I got done swimming I went up stares and took my shower. When I got out I saw that it was 9:00pm. This was my favorite time of the day because I could call Edward. I ran to the phone and started to dial.

"Bella what are you doing?" My father asked.

"Um it's 9 I was going to call Edward." He looked back at the clock like I was trying to trick him or something.

"Well ok but only for 30 min. It's late and I want to go to bed." Yea right, he just didn't want me to talk to Edward. But I didn't argue with him, so I dialed.

"Hello love" he said.

"Hey how is your trip going?"

"Not too exciding without you, except Emmett and Jasper had a fight that ended with the two of them locked outside of the house by Esme." I laughed.

"Yea that sounds like something they would do." I said. We talked for a while, Edward wanting to know everything that I did when I did it, it was cute. I was about to start asking him questions when Charlie said that it was 10 and he was going to disconnect the phone if I did not get off. I said goodnight to Edward and then went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius  
Stephanie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

All because of a Conference  
Chapter- 7  
Bella POV.  
It was finally the day of the dinner. I was really glad at this point that  
Alice had made me bring that stupid formal dress. Even though it was not  
really my taste in dresses it was ok. It was a royal blue color with a tight  
fight across the breast and waist and then it flowed out from there. The top  
was covered in a pattern that reminded me of plants in little white and blue  
stones. It also had the stones around the bottom with almost a flap that laid  
over the dress that also had the same pattern on it. It  
was way over the top, but it was gorgeous. Alice had also sent a matching  
necklace that had blue tones to match the dress. I was rather excited about  
getting all dressed up for this, which was totally not like me. I spent all  
day getting ready and by the time I was done I think even Alice would be  
happy. Even though I refused to wear the shoes I found that she must have  
hidden in my bag. I mean me and 7 in. heals don't mix. Instead I went with a  
nice and simple 4 in heal in the same blue color.  
"Bella are you ready yet?" I heard Charlie yell from outside the door. I took  
one last look at my hair, which was half up and half down with curls in it.  
I stepped out of the bathroom to hear Charlie gasp.  
"Bella you look perfect."  
"Thx dad you don't look to bad yourself." He snorted and mutters something  
about a monkey suit. He had not been too pleased when he found out that the  
dinner party was very formal with the women in ball dresses and the men in  
black and white tuxes. We went down to the car that was waiting to take us to  
the party.  
"Wow dad this sure is something." They had sent a limo to get us.  
"No kidding, I had no idea that this was going to be going on, but the  
governor wanted to do something big for all the police chiefs in the state. I  
guess it's his way of saying thank you to us." After that the ride to the  
convention center was quite. After about thirty minutes we reached the  
convention center. I first impression of this place was that it was huge.  
There looked to be about 100 tables that would serve 10 people at each. There  
could not be that many people coming here. I decided to ask.  
"Hey dad how many people are they expecting?"  
"I not sure Bella but it sure looks like a lot."  
We got our table assignment and went to go sit down. As we got closer I saw  
that there the table was almost full. A older couple that looked to be in  
there 60's a young couple in their late 20's to early 30's with a young  
daughter who looked to be 2 maybe 3 and one more couple that was somewhere in  
there 40's. Both the older couple and the young couple with the daughter were  
on one end while the couple in their 40's sat on the other end with three  
empty chairs across from them.  
"Robert how are you doing this evening." My father called as he greeted the  
man in his 40's.  
"I'm doing just fine Charlie; my I introduce you to my wife Caroline. However  
our daughter Emily could not make it. You know teenagers"  
"Don't I know it Robert? It's a pleasure to meet you Caroline. This is my  
daughter Bella." I went to walk out from behind him and stopped. I had been  
right that both Robert and Caroline looked to be in their 40's but what I had  
missed was the perfect pale skin, the strong features that looked like they  
had been carved from stone and the biggest clue of all the honey colored eyes  
I had become so accustomed to. All this told me one thing Robert and Caroline  
were vampires!  
"Nice to meet you." I managed to say. My dad sat down next to Robert and they  
started to talk. It was then that I remembered Charlie had told me about  
Robert. They had meet on the first day and with both being small town police  
chief's they had a lot to talk about. I was deciding if I should excuse myself  
and go call Edward but I quickly decided not to. Edward was on the other side  
of the planet and would completely freak and I could tell that they were  
vegetarians so I was not in a lot of danger, I hoped. I must have been messing  
with my engagement ring because I saw Caroline's eyes look down at it and  
widen with surprise. I figured it was because I was so young.  
"Are you engaged my dear?" Both Robert and Charlie stopped to look at me.  
"Yes I am."  
"That's a beautiful ring may I see it?" Caroline asked.  
I extended my hand across the table to show here and Robert's eyes widened  
too.  
"It is very unique do you know where your intended got it?" Intended? Who said  
that anymore I thought? But I had no idea how old they really were so it may  
have been normal.  
"It was passed down in his family." I told her. She was really interested in  
my ring because she asked more questions about it. Which made me feel a bit  
uncomfortable.  
"Does he know when it was originally bought?"  
"I don't know? In the early 1900's, he knows that." Edward never had told me  
when his dad proposed to his mother just this was the ring he had used. Why  
does this couple care so much?  
"And he is sure it was passed down in the family?" She asked. The truth was  
that the only person that ring had been passed down was to Edward himself but  
I could not tell them that, at least not with Charlie here.  
"Yes" I said instead. After she asked a few more questions about my ring, a  
man walked up to the podium to start the dinner. I was so glad; Caroline made  
me a little uncomfortable with all her questions. I wondered why she was so  
interested. I did not want to have to talk to her again after the dinner was  
over so I decided that I would fake felling ill so that Charlie would leave  
right after it was done.  
Since we were leaving first thing in the morning I would not have to worry  
about seeing them. Sure enough as soon as I said I was not feeling well  
Charlie said goodbye to Robert and Caroline and we left. We got back to the  
hotel and I got ready for bed. I tried to call Edward but Charlie said that it  
was late and we were leaving very early so I could call him tomorrow. I  
crawled into bed knowing I would be back in Edward's arms the day after  
tomorrow. And that made me all giddy inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius  
Stephanie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

All because of a Conference  
Chapter- 8 (yes this is the full chapter)  
Edward POV.

I looked and looked all night but I could not find anyone. After a while I decided to go back and check on Bella to make sure she got back ok. When I arrived at the hotel I found her sound asleep. I sat and watched her until Charlie's alarm when off. I left and thought about what to do next. Bella and Charlie were leaving to go home today and my family was to get back the day after tomorrow. For keeping up with the whole "I went on vacation with my family" I decided I could just stay here for one day and come home with them. Bella could survive one day right? At least I hope so. I thought about having her on the phone with me all day just to make sure. During this thought I heard me phone go off in my pocket. I saw that it was Alice and decided to answer. I knew if I just ignored it she would just call back until I answered.

"Yes Alice" I said.

"It's a good idea; I don't see anything happening to Bella." And she hung up. Wow for a person her size she was really annoying. I decided that, after Bella and Charlie left, I would do some shopping for Bella wedding present, until my family got here, during the day and look for that vampire at night. I watched Bella and Charlie pack off the car three hours later and they were off. I was really tempted to follow them. I missed Bella already. With a great amount of personal control I turned away from the car carrying the love of my life and went to go shopping.

A/N I'm back, show of reviews who missed me lol. So as u all know I missed a few weeks of updates do to midterms, then they fired a girl at work…again and I was pulling more shifts and then to top it off my computer got a bad virus and crashed. I finally got it back from the shop and here it is. I will resume the normal update times next week. I just wanted to give u a little something. And It's a filler also it was not sent to my beta so there maybe some mistakes sorry. Send me a review and I will send u back a preview of the next chapter. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius  
Stephanie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

All because of a Conference  
Chapter- 9  
Bella POV.  
I was so happy to be back home. And what was even better was that Edward would  
be back sometime today. I was debating if I wanted to surprise him by showing  
up at the airport to see him but I decided not to when I heard a knock on the door.

"I got it" I heard Charlie yell. I briefly wondered if Edward was here  
early. But I knew that that was not the case when I heard Charlie greet out guest.

"Wow what a wonderful surprise!" I walked down the stairs to see Robert  
and Caroline with two younger vampires that must have been about my age when  
they were changed. Just at that point Caroline looked up at me.

"Bella! How nice to see you again. This is our son Christopher and out daughter Emily."  
"Nice to meet you." I said while holding out my hand.  
"Please the pleasure is all mines." Christopher said while kissing my hand.  
He just better hope I don't tell Edward about that. I turned to great Emily but she was still standing off to the side glaring at me while crossing her arms.  
"Emily don't be like that say hi." Robert told her.  
"Hi" she sneered. This Emily kind of reminded me of Rose when I first meet her.  
"I invited them to stay with us for a while." My dad said, O boy.

"What?"

"Your dad kept going on and on about this town and it was time I had a vacation so here we are." Robert told me.  
"Ok well it was really nice to see you again but I need to go." I did not want to leave my dad but I need to tell Edward, he would not be happy when he found out. My dad's face got sour.  
"Bella they just got here and there our guests."  
"Yes dad but I already had plans to meet up with the Cullens." Caroline face became excited.  
"O are they coming back today! Your dad told us that they were out of town."

"Um yes so if you will excuse me I better go." I grabbed my coat and headed out the door without saying another word. This was going to get interesting. Who are these people? And what do they want exactly? I mean honestly what did I ever do to this Emily girl? And Caroline is seriously freaking me out with her over politeness and interest in my engagement ring. I subconsciously began to fiddle with my ring; it's a new habit of mine. Now I'm off to the  
Cullen's, to see what they have to say about this situation…


	10. help

Help

I am so sorry I have not updated in like forever, the problem is that I lost my Beta reader. If you know someone or would like to be my new Beta reader there is a description on my profile, go read it and if you still want to message me. Until I find a new beta reader I will not update sorry.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters this is the work of the genius  
Stephanie Meyer, I'm just playing with them for a while. Lol

All because of a Conference  
Chapter- 10  
Bella POV.

During the 20 minute drive to the Cullen's house I decided not to tell them about Charlie's guests right away. Once I got there however I realized I had left the set of house keys that Edward had given me at home, but I was not going back to get them so I decided to wait on the porch. After about 10 minutes of waiting I blinked and I was confused. I could have sworn that I had been on the porch waiting but now I'm in Edwards's room on the bed. Had I fallen asleep here and dreamed that I was waiting on the porch? But no I had left my keys; I looked to the left and found my answer. Edward was lying next to me with the biggest grin on his face.

"You can thank me later. Alice was planning on grabbing you and forcing you to try on all the clothes she brought back for you. I figured you would not be to mad if I moved you without your permission. She's not to happy now; she is making Jasper go hunting with her." He chuckled. He knew as well as I did that being turned into Alice's personal Barbie doll was not my favorite past time.

It all made sense now. I should have thought of that. Edward had picked me up and ran at vampire speed to his room so Alice could not get me, all done in the time I had blinked. I smiled and went to go in for my welcome back kiss. He stopped me with a confused and worried look across his face. Which was strange because Edward normally hides things like this from me?

"Wait Bella where have you been?" What, this was different?

"Home, why?"

"You sure that you have just been home?" He gave a look that a mother would give their child after they take a cookie from the cookie jar right before dinner and you know she knows about it but you lie anyway. But I was telling the truth.

"Yes I've just been home and in my car where else did you think I went." I said getting mad.

"Don't get mad love. It's just that I can smell 4 vampires on you, but that can't be right." O boy here we go.

"Um well not you mentioned it I did see a few vampires a few days ago." He stiffened.

"WHAT? WHEN DID YOU SEE VAMPIRES? WHY DID YOU NOT CALL ME BELLA? THEY COULD HAVE KILLED YOU?" He was talking so fast I could barley understand what he was saying.

"Edward calm down there just like your family. You know the whole animal diet."

_**After thinking it over I decided not to tell Edward about how they kept staring at my ring. I wonder what was up with it. Did Edward know Emily? Was there something he was hiding from me? I pushed that away and tried to calm him down.**_

"You can't know that for sure Bella."

_**Edward had never raised his voice to me before. I know for sure, there is more to Edward and Emily just cannot pin point it.**_

"Um, well ya I can. They had gold eyes." He looked at me for a second then relaxed.

"Well I guess it's all under the bridge now. Not like you're ever going to see them again." Oh boy round two here we go.

"Um ya that's the thing. There kind of staying at my house." He froze for a second. "Apparently Charlie has become friends with the parents, so they and their two children are staying with us."

_**It is not as if I could help it. Charlie had already asked them to stay. What was I going to do, tell them to leave, not likely?**_

Edward did not move for a while, he just stared at me. I tried to get his attention but he did not move. He did not move, he never spoke a word. Silence.

All of a sudden he was gone.

A/N Sorry it took so long for me to update. My Aunt was diagnosed with Breast Cancer. REVIEW


	12. sorry

I am so sorry that this is not am update people. Just letting you know that the reason that I have not updated is that I am, yet again, in need of a beta reader. I have sent a few messages out and hopefully will get a response. If any of you have seen the tv show Gilmore girls… is it just me or do I go through beta readers like Emily Gilmore goes through maids? Lol Yes I know it's a bad joke but it's funny and you know it is.


End file.
